Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y - 15 = -4(x + 3)$
Distribute the $-4$ in the $-4(x + 3)$ term on the right. $y - 15 = {-4x - 12}$ Isolate the y term on the left by adding $15$ to both sides. $y = -4x - 12 + 15$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = -4x + 3$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $-4$ and a y-intercept of $3$.